Halo: Revenge of the ring
by Tallacus
Summary: After dealing with the covennant invasion of earth, the UNSC turns it's attention to an even greater enemy.


(Disclaimer: The developer Bungie created Halo.   
  
Chapters are called "sections". For those of you who have the Halo sound track, I'll put the track number in   
  
paranthesis for the right setting)  
  
Halo  
  
Revenge of the ring  
  
SECTION ONE  
  
"Welcome back"  
  
Chapter One  
  
1846 hours March 16, 2568 (Military Calender)  
  
Aboard UNSC Frigate Augustus, Unknown star system  
  
(Track 4) The united nations space command warship th Augustus transited to normal space.  
  
Her captain, Robert N. Kim stood on the command deck. He read off the topograpghical  
  
data provided by the clarion spy drones that were sent in over a week ago.   
  
His mission was to get to the ancient ring enviorment, gather whatever intel or technologies   
  
they could find and destroy it. After the triumphant return to Earth by the supersoildiers known  
  
as the spartans and their AI called Cortana. The office of naval intelligence was extremely interested   
  
by the story and realizing the threat that these ring worlds pose to sentient life the order was immediately given   
  
to destroy all of them. The captain after reading the reports from the drones looked over to the holopad next ot his chair.  
  
"Quay, give me a senosr rid out off the system", he ordered. "Is there anyting out there that poses a significant threat at the momment.  
  
A hologram of a woman with glasses in a lab coat and blonde hair tied in a bun appeared on the holopad.  
  
"Sensors show no immediate threat, sir", the AI said.  
  
Every human AI when they were created random chooses they're own unique visual form and personality.  
  
The captain only wish that Quay looked a little more like a military AI then civilian like.  
  
"What's our ETA to the ring"?  
  
"Approximately sixteen minutes and thirty two seconds", the AI responded.  
  
"Let's try to make this op as quickly as possible, I don't want to go through what Keyes did when his crew first discovered these things".  
  
Kim said sighing.  
  
"Captain, I see that we made it", a voice said behind him.  
  
The voice belonged to commander James Anderson, ONI's big guy of weaponry. Kim hated his bossy attitude.   
  
The same could be said for everyone else in   
  
ONI.   
  
"We have commander", the captain replied.   
  
"Excellent, when do we proceed with the ground assualt"?  
  
"In less then ten minutes, sir", Quay said. "Spartan-328 is on his way onto to the command deck. He should be here right about... now".  
  
Clanks of metal and thudds sounded comming onto the bridge, a soldier in green armor and an orange visor walks towards them.  
  
Bridge officers halted their work to stare, mouths gaped open as the man come right by them.   
  
The heard the media reports but never expectedto see the real thing  
  
walking pass them.   
  
The soldier stood in attention and saluted them.   
  
"Spartan-328, reporting as ordered sir!" The soldier said.  
  
The captain returned the salute. "At ease, spartan".   
  
Kim then introduced the commander.  
  
"I take it you heard about commander James Anderson".  
  
"Yes sir, I have, he's the man responsible for adapting the covennant plasma weapons to our ships, the PMAC guns, the-"  
  
the spartan was cut of by the captain.  
  
"I see you've done your reading", the captain said.   
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you spartan", the commander said holding out his right hand.  
  
"No sir, the pleasure is all mine", the spartan said as if he was meeting his idol.   
  
He took the commander's hand gingerly and shook it.  
  
Being very careful not to let his augmentations and MJOLNIR armor's motors brake the man's hand,  
  
"Well, see you on the flight deck". The commander then left the command deck.   
  
"Spartan, may I speak to you in private"? Asked the captain.   
  
The spartan followed the captain to a corner on the command deck where they can't be heard.   
  
"Now, I don't like the commander as much as you do but try to keep him out of trouble, does ONI officeres can be slippery bastards".  
  
The captain said.   
  
"Understood sir".  
  
"Just remember, your are as much in command of this op as he is, wait.... you are in command of the ground op, the commander is nothing more   
  
then an eye for the ONI, make sure he doesn't get himself killed, in a matter of fact I don't care what happens to him done there, just do your job and get out".  
  
He emphasized the last sentence. "A spartan was the one to destroy the first Halo."  
  
"Yes sir, understood sir". The spartan replied.  
  
The captain then patted the partan on the shoulder. Inhaling he said, "God's speed,now go,they're both expecting you on the flight deck."  
  
The spartan saluted and the captain returned the salute. He spun around on his heels and left the command deck.  
  
"Talking about pressure", a feminine voice said inside the spartan's helmet.  
  
It was the spartan's very own AI.   
  
"You don't know half of it Ki", the spartan replied as he headed towards the lift to the flight deck.  
  
Chaprter 2  
  
1901 hours,March 16,2568 (Military Calender)  
  
Aboard UNSC Frigate Augustus's flight deck, preparing to  
  
drop down towards Halo  
  
The spartan along with his personnal AI assistant Ki entered the Augustus's flight deck. "Spartan on deck", master sargent Peter Williams,  
  
the spartan's SCO, anounced. The marines and the ODSTs came to a stand still and fell in a pefect parraelle line as the spartan walked through  
  
the line inspecting his men and women, not expecting all of them to make back on the Augustus alive. When the first Halo was destroyed only the spartan  
  
designated as spartan- 117, the master cheif, was the last human survivor to get off the ring before it exploded taking thousands of covennant along with   
  
millions of the parasictic life forms known as the flood. The spartan remembered the media broadcast of the victorious return of the battered UNSC frigate  
  
the Gettysberg with there disturbing news about the covennant knowing the location of Earth and the threat Halo it was too much to handle for the people   
  
back on earth to handle. After barely fighting off the covennant, it was decided that it was time to take care of the new threat, Halo.  
  
After retiring the remainning survivors of the spartan II program it was time for the spartan III program to take it's place.   
  
"Ready when you are,sir", the sargent said.   
  
The spartan nodded, "most of you have no doubt heard the stories of the first Halo. So take a good look at you at your comrades, chances are you won't be seeing them   
  
again." The flight deck was quiet for a full minute. "Alright, everyone on board the sparrows, we drop, now"!  
  
"Yes, yes sir"! Acknowledge the marines as they gathered there gear and boarded the sparrow dropships. The spartan made his way to the lead dropship passed the tropp campartment  
  
and onto the the cockpit. A woman in her slick navy pilot suit and her black hair curled under her helmet stood by the pilot's seat saluting the spartan.  
  
"Luitennant Christine Kavanuah reporting for duty sir, TOCC had listed me to be your sparrow pilot,sir".  
  
The spartan returned the salute. "Good to have you aboard, luitennant", he replied.   
  
"Believe me sir, I was worried that was not going to make it through this op, not until I heard a spartan was coming along with us".  
  
Was that all he was, a beacon of hope for the rest of the UNSC, the spartan could remember ever since he was young, the pledge  
  
he took to protect humanity from whatever threat, and so far in his career he'd had kept that promise, making him a very decorated officer, earning him the   
  
respect from NCOs as if he was some great admiral. It was the spartan that had won the ground compaign for the humans in the covennant war, but it was the   
  
Spartan II's, and he was only a member of the Spartan III's. There was no way he could achieve the greatness of the spartan II's, but he couldl only maintain   
  
there glory.  
  
"Boss, we've reached the dropzone and are ready to deploy when you are", master sargent Williams said over the com.   
  
"Stand by", he looked around for commander James Anderson. He came rushing up onto the sparrow's ramp and to th cockpit.   
  
"I apologize for the tardiness, spartan, here are the recent recon reports from two minutes ago", the ONI officer said handing him the data pad.  
  
It was the same as the last time he checked them, they're intented LZ was still clear of any possible threats.  
  
"Thank you, commander, please take the com station", the spartan said motioning the com station next to the pilot's seat.  
  
"Now that we're all present and accounted for, I recommend it's time for the drop", suggested Ki.   
  
"Luitennant, get us out of here".  
  
"Affirmative", kavanuah keyed her com. "Air boss, this Raven one, requesting drop".  
  
"Acknowledge, raven one, stand by", a bass voice said.   
  
Alarms sounded from all over the flight deck, "Attention all ACT personnel exit the flight deck immeditaley, decopression in fifteen seconds".  
  
Kavanuagh flipped on the engines and sealed the troop compartment door.   
  
"Atmosphere secured, supplies and equipment magnetically seucured, all other systems are green".  
  
Below them the doors to deep space drifted apart, the air in the flight decks were sucked into vaccum.   
  
"Raven one, releasing magnetic clamps in three, two, one, release", the air boss said over the com and drop them into space.  
  
(Track 16)  
  
The sparrow crew went into a free fall as they traveled down the hole that led them to deep space.  
  
The spartan looked onto the display as the aft camera showed the rest of the sparrow dropships as they came into view.  
  
The luitennant pushed the engines to full throttle and formed up with the rest of the sparrows and then divided up again as each sparrow  
  
squadron of three took their own coordinates and proceeded to their own LZ. The luitennant cut the engines and bought  
  
her ship several degrees up as the three sparrows bellyflopped and they entered the ring. The ship shooked violently, and the temperature rosed.  
  
The marines in the troop comparment, and the commander held onto their harnesses. While Kavanuagh squeezed onto to the controls and the spartan held onto   
  
a bulkhead.   
  
They cleared the rings atmosphere, "deploying atmospheric wings...now!". The luitennant fliped a switch and the sparrows atmospheric wings oppened drastically   
  
slowing there descent, the sparrow pilots glided their craft to there designated LZs. 


End file.
